marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Martinex T'Naga (Earth-691)
, , (honorary) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-691 | BaseOfOperations = Starship Captain America; formerly Starship Captain America II, Mainframe's homeworld, Freedom's Lady, Drydock | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 455 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Martinex is a silicon-based lifeform. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Pluvian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Technician, Adventurer, Pilot | Education = | Origin = Pluvian, possibly mutant (underwent a mutation /change who could be the result of a Latent mutant gene or a natural evolutionary step) | PlaceOfBirth = Pluto | Creators = Arnold Drake; Gene Colan | First = Marvel Super-Heroes #18 | HistoryText = In the 31st Century, Earth had colonized several planets in its solar system, including Pluto. Martinex was born on Pluto, although it was later revealed his ancestors were from the continent of Africa on Earth. He grew up to become a scientist. Like the other Pluvians, Martinex's body was completely covered by facets that were crystalline in appearance, so that the Pluvians could withstand the extreme temperatures of their world. When the Badoon attempted to exterminate all the Pluvians, Martinex escaped the Badoon and teamed with Vance Astro, a human astronaut from the 20th century, Charlie-27, a Jovian, and Yondu, from Alpha Centauri, to fight the Badoon as the Guardians of the Galaxy. The Guardians were once assisted by the Thing, Captain America, and Agent 13. They were able to reclaim a major beachhead on Earth during the war again Badoon occupation. After traveling back to the Age of Heroes again, the Guardians succeeded in driving the Badoon off of Earth entirely. Eventually, the Guardians drove the Badoon from Earth, with Martinex executing their leader (Koord), but they were unable to fit in with postwar life on Earth and departed on a mission to explore the galaxy. In their travels, the Guardians met new members such as Nikki (Last survivor of Mercury) and new threats like the Topographical Man. One of the Guardians' greatest foes was Michael Korvac. When he gained great power and traveled back in time, Martinex and the Guardians followed him back to the Age of Heroes. They made contact with the Avengers of Earth, and were granted honorary membership in the team during their stay in the present. As the most level-headed and generally respected member of the team, Martinex tended to serve as the Guardians' reluctant leader. While looking for the shield of Captain America, the Guardians came into conflict with a team of superhumans known as Force. Martinex was badly injured by a member of Force known as Brahl. Much of the crystals that covered Martinex's body were shattered, but he recovered with the help of fellow Guardian Starhawk and his "living light". All of the exterior crystals on Martinex fell away, leaving him with a new, less faceted, somewhat purple appearance. Eventually, Martinex left the team to begin forming franchise versions of the Guardians, called the Galactic Guardians. The Galactic Guardians were initially made up of Hollywood, Firelord, the Mainframe, Replica, Phoenix IX, and Ghost Rider. Martinex later returned to the Guardians of the Galaxy. The future of the 31st century has been in a state of considerable flux for some time. Several versions of Martinex have appeared in recent years, vying for relevance to the events of Earth-616. Martinex and a team of Guardians (who remembered being one-time Avengers) recently transported back to the 21st century again, but their timeline and memories were heavily altered from what they have experienced in the past. | Powers = * Pluvian Physiology: As a Pluvian, Martinex is descended from the original human colonists of Pluto who were genetically-engineered to survive on that world. ** Silicon-Based Lifeform: Martinex is composed of silicon crystal instead of carbon matter. This makes him stronger and more durable than a normal human. However, when injured his body heals slower than a human. ** Enhanced Vision: Martinex can adapt his eyes to see in blinding light or near total darkness. ** Survive in Vacuum ** Temperature Resistance: Martinex can withstand a greater range of hot and cold temperatures than a normal human. ** Thermokinesis: Martinex's physiology can further improve his resistance to temperature extremes by siphoning excess heat out of the environment to warm up, or venting his own body heat to cool down. Martinex can also focus this effect offensively to project thermal beams of heat or cold. | Abilities = Scientific training. | Strength = T'Naga can lift approximately 1 ton. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Martinex at Wikipedia }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pilots Category:Honorary Avengers Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Korvac Saga participants Category:Korvac Saga casualties Category:Possible Mutant Pluvians Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Thermokinesis Category:Elementals